familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Skepper (1597-1646)
}} Biography Rev William Skepper of Lynn was christened 27 Nov 1597 in Boston, Lincoln, England, died between 1640 and 1650 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts, intestate. He was the son of 2. Edward Skepper , Gent, and 3. Mary Robinson. The name is rather consistently spelled "Skipper" in New England although in England the spelling was "Skepper." Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Unknown A woman whose name we do not know. She died before 1638/1639. Children of William Skepper (d between 1640/1640) and his 1st wife (d before 1638), her name unknown: # Elizabeth Skipper b: ABT 1626. Married Zachariah Phillips. # John Skepper c: 25 Oct 1631 in Thorp-in-the-Marsh, Lincoln, England. Died young. # Mary Skepper c: 19 Jul 1629 in Thorp-in-the-Marsh, Lincoln, England. Died young. # Theophilus Skepper c: 25 Oct 1631 in Thorp-in-the-Marsh, Lincoln, England. Died young. # Theophilus Skipper c: 9 Jan 1632/1633 in Thorp-in-the-Marsh, Lincoln, England. Living in 1646, no further record. He may have died or possibly returned to England. # Jane Skipper (1635-1682) c: 9 Jan 1634/1635 in Thorp-in-the-Marsh, Lincoln, England. Married Abraham Brown(e). # Katherine Skipper b: ABT 1638. Married 1) John Maverick 2) John Johnson. 2nd Marriage: Sarah Fisher Sarah Fisher 17 Jan 1638/1639 in Boston, Lincoln, England. She was born 11 May 1617 Boston, Lincolnshire and probably came to New England with husband, Wm. Skepper. She died in Essex County, Massachusetts and may have predeceased her husband or remarried after his death. Her father was Richard Fisher, born 1573, and mother was Ann White, born 1576. Both were born in Boston, Lincolnshire. The name is rather consistently spelled "Skipper" in New England although in England the spelling was "Skepper." Children of William Skepper (d between 1640/1640) and his 2nd wife, Sarah Fisher (b 1617, d unknown) Sarah Skipper b: ABT 1640. Married Walter Fairfield Royal Ancestry William Skepper is one of several hundred 17th century English immigrant families who have proven royalty in their ancestry. His ancestors included most of the royalty of England and elsewhere in the Middle Ages as well as many historic persons of the time. William Skepper is a descendant of Magna Carta surety barons William d'Aubigné, Richard de Clare, Gilbert de Clare, John de Lacy, Saher de Quincy, and Robert de Ros. # Edward III of England (1312-1377)'' - King of England # '''Lionel of Antwerp, 1st Duke of Clarence (1338-1368) # Philippa Plantagenet, 5th Countess of Ulster (1355-1382) # Elizabeth Mortimer (1371-1417) # Elizabeth Percy (c1395-1436) # Mary Clifford (c1416-1478) # Elizabeth Wentworth (1420-?) # Joan de la See (1463-?) - # Isabel Hildyard (1499-1540) # Joan Legard (c1526-) # Edward Skepper (c1552-1629) # William Skepper (1597-1646) Famous Descendants * President Calvin Coolidge, * Sen. John Kerry and * Alice Hathaway Lee, first wife of Teddy Roosevelt, are descendants. * And in 1739 his descendant Josiah Dodge (d. 1805) married Susannah Knowlton, a descendant of Mayflower Passenger Richard More. * Rachel Meghan Markle (1981): ( TWMarkle, DMRSanders, GMMerrill, GDMerrill, MHSmith, JSmith, MDrake, ADrake, JLunt, JBrown, JSkepper, WMSkepper) - California actress, She is engaged to marry Prince Harry of the British royal family (2017). References * Rev William Skepper of Lynn - GENI